


Blue Moon Night - An Original Story

by Kuragari_San



Category: Drama - Fandom, Original Work, Romance - Fandom, Slice of life - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuragari_San/pseuds/Kuragari_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Waters is a 16 year old high school student in the 10th grade, He is quiet and other people think he is a bit creepy. Due to this he has had a very hard time making friends and when his parents decide to move from his hometown to New York city. The only good thing about the move is that Henry thinks this is his chance to become something else and maybe even pursue his dreams along with making more friends. He will meet new people and come across all kinds of situations but will he make the right choices? Join Henry on his move to the City and see what his future has to tell you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Prologue**

 

I’m always sitting in class and thinking to myself about life and what my future is going to be like, the thing is, I don’t know what i’m supposed to do at all. Lets just start off with the fact that I don’t even have any friends, even though i’m already in 10th grade. The problem is that I moved from the small country town that I used to live in to New York city.

Back in my hometown I had plenty of friends and I even had a girlfriend before. Everything here in New York is different though, I got here thinking that the move would be easy but on my first day of school people tried to talk to me and because of how shy I am they were scared off. So far everything around me is starting to dim and I don’t really feel like trying anymore. My surroundings have changed but I cope with all of by being a part of the “Cyber World”. Online I am known as Kuragari, I’m actually pretty famous too. You are all probably wondering what I do online, the answer is art. I am a Manga Artist and Youtuber. I self publish my own manga with money that I save up from doing odd jobs and things like that.

Manga is a huge industry, the only problem is that here in America not many Americans actually make there own manga. My dream is to move to japan someday and start being a manga artist there. Before I can do that I have to get through High School. This is my story and even though right now my starting point is poor. I will overcome this and really shoot for the top.


	2. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry struggles with making friends until he finds the beautiful transfer student Laura Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last chapter and that is mainly because I'm trying really hard to make the story progress the right way. Setting that aside I hope you all enjoy my new chapter! As always comment with your thoughts and fixes!

I awoke to the sound of my blaring alarm clock and sluggishly got out of bed. Looking forward, my vision was not completely clear yet. A few steps later and I reached for the door and threw it open with a bit of force, later realizing that I woke up my parents. Mornings are always very mundane for me and somewhat unappealing to me. Now you might think that every teen thinks this and usually they don’t even like the morning, my reasoning is slightly different then most teens though.

I simply lack the emotion. There is no reason for me to hate the morning and equally no reason for me to like it and that is why I come to the conclusion of thinking that the morning is simply mundane as is the rest of my teenage life. In the past my everyday life wasn’t as slow and uneventful but ever since my move from my hometown things have began to change pretty quickly.

Turning for the front door I let out a slight sigh at the fact that I now had to go to school, A place filled with people that don’t seem to understand me or as my parents think it is just that I haven’t found the right group of people yet. I truly think that no one seems to notice me though. I let the front door slam behind me and then hopped into my car. My favorite song was playing on the radio and I began the short drive to my school.

Stopping at the signal light I turned and noticed a girl in her car. She had blonde hair with some highlights and was wearing some sort of odd hat. What was appealing about her? Well I’m definitely confused on that myself. The view quickly changed to that of the large building of my school. My school has a lot of windows and has 3 floors. Although I'm glad that most of my classes are on the first floor because walking up and down the stairs constantly would have killed me internally.

Quickly walking to the doors of the school I reached out and touched something. A few moments passed and then I realized that I was touching someones hand, so I quickly pulled my hand away and blurted out “I'm sorry!!! Excuse me!”. Looking up to see whose hand I touched I saw the face of none other than the girl I saw while I was driving and Instead of scolding me or bullying me she just smiled at me and replied “No worries! Nothing happened anyways, also my name is Laura”. Wait? is someone actually talking to me? Usually people look towards me and then just keep walking. “Oh, My name is Henry and I’m a new student here” the stutter in my voice was prominent as I said those words.

Laura’s eyes are a bright purple color and I’ve never seen anything like them ever. Staring into her eyes I realized that I was being a bit creepy so I looked away quickly. My face became a bit flustered. Did I just ruin everything!?. “What are you fidgeting about? Its normal for people to wonder why I have purple eyes”. I didn’t expect her to shrug that one off but now instead of feeling empty I’m rather happy. “Sorry about that, To be honest with you I haven’t been able to make any friends since I moved here and now my awkward side is showing at max”. Laura just looked at me with a huge smile on her face for a few seconds and then she replied to me with a grin “Me and you should be friends then!! I’m new to this school just like you and you seem like a really awesome guy”.

This being the first time someone has wanted to be my friend in this school I didn’t exactly know how to react. On top of this the girl asking me to be her friend is gorgeous. I tried to let out a few words in agreement while fending off my stutter “S..ure we shoul..d be Fr...ie.nds”. Embarrassed by the stutter in my voice my face turned red and I began to sweat while thinking that there is no way Laura would still want to be my friend, but I was entirely wrong because at that moment she jumped up into the air with a huge smile and started chuckling as she landed. “Yay! What class do you have, Lets walk there together!”.

Today I made my first friend in this new school and better yet she just so happens to be the beautiful Laura Ash. A new transfer student just like me, with these very mysterious purple colored eyes of hers; she has crept her way into my life!

 

 


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry doesn't understand why although he has been friends with Laura for a week now, Why exactly does he feel that he is not at all close to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my writing style can seem to get really messy from time to time. But I still hope you all enjoy the story!

Although it’s been around an entire week since Laura asked me to be her friend, I simply don’t feel like much has changed from my previous life. Also, I haven’t exactly become any closer to Laura either. Don’t get me wrong though, obviously things have changed because I’m not all alone anymore. Lunch time isn't lonely anymore, and other people around me are beginning to notice me. But I still feel a little empty, I can't exactly understand what this feeling is though. When I’m around Laura, we talk and hangout, but I feel like I still don’t know her at all. When I try to talk about her past she just shrugs off my questions as if she just doesn't want me to know about her past.

“Why did you end up moving here?”. As I asked the question Laura just looked at me and with a slight stutter she began to change the subject “That movie was good right?”. I decided it would be better for me to take that as a signal to stop asking questions “Yah, It was pretty awesome”. Laura smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how sincere it was, the way it seemed to reach all the way down to my soul. Her purple eyes fluttering and staring down at me making me feel very hot. Closer and closer she moved towards me as my face got redder she whispered into my ear “Let’s go”. A little startled I backed away from her face that was centimeters away. What did she mean by “Let's go”? She gave me no time to reply or even think as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the front door of my house. “Where are we going!!!”. She smiled at me and then with the sweetest face she said “To go answer all of your questions, I realized I shouldn't just ignore them!”. Was she talking about how she ignored all of the personal questions I asked? Wow I didn't think that she would just want to answer them. But why does she have to drag me to some unknown place without even telling me.

Zooming down the street with my hand in Laura’s, i could see all of the shops and people passing by as if we were going at the speed of light. Going so fast that everything seemed to be going at its own speed and I could still visibly see each item passing me. The breeze gently blowing through my hair, i could smell the sweet strawberry scent coming from Laura who was in front of me as we quickly turned a corner. Laura reached out her other hand and opened a door. Panting I entered the room and looking up there was two people in front of me. “This is my mom and dad!”. After a moment of aimlessly looking around I finally realized where Laura had taken me. I was in her house! standing right in front of me was her parents so I began to panic, not knowing what to say or how to act. “H..ello, I’m Henry. I go to the same school as your daughter” I finally let out a few words, although my stutter could be heard across the entire state. Smiling down at me Laura’s mother replied “Oh well, isn’t it nice that Laura is making new friends!! Nice to meet you young man!” Those words melted into my brain and I began to feel a little bit at ease and then her dad turned towards me and gave me a stern look. “You better take care of my daughter!”. His voice boomed and my entire body began to tingle.

He turned around and left the room without even saying another word to me. Laura’s mother left the room soon after that. A few moments later and I was already in Laura’s room sitting on her bed thinking about what had previously happened. Silence filled the room and I began to nervously sweat, Not only was this the first time being in Laura’s room but the first time even being inside her house. Why did she take me to her house? telling me that she was going to take me to the place that would give me answers. Noticing the look of concern and confusion Laura turned towards me “Im sure you're really confused on why I brought you to my home right?” I nodded and she continued “Well, I can answer your previous question, Which was why did I move here”. “Where I previously lived people began to hate me, they would bully me and beat me up. And when I tried to tell people I would only get hurt more. Finally my parents took notice and they decided it would be best if I moved here” Laura continued on the entire night telling me about how so many people hated her and bullied her and the entire time I was extremely quiet, taking in every single syllable and sound she made. There were no words that could describe what I am feeling now. I cannot begin to tell you how much I want to go all the way back to Laura’s hometown. I want to reach out and help her back up after she was pushed down. If only I had met her earlier. All of the intense pain and agony that she had went through could have ended completely. As the explanation of her past went on she started to tremble and I could see tears forming around her eyes. I understand her pain, wishing that those few people could have just stopped the attacks. Without even thinking I reached out towards Laura and wrapped my arms around her “Laura…. There is no need to cry, You have me now and you can tell me anything”. Tears ran down her face as she buried into my arms and the light outside turned to night.

 

 


End file.
